7 Minutes in Heaven
by walkingspring
Summary: It's Itachi's last chance to confess to Izumi; his long time crush for over 3 years. Will Itachi succeed? Modern AU


**Summary: It's Itachi's last chance to confess to Izumi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its characters.**

 **Dedicated to: Shadow Mystogan Uchiha – an amazing ItaIzu writer!**

 _ **7 Minutes in Heaven**_

Its 7:30 pm on Friday and Izumi Genzo stares at her closet, contemplating on which outfit she should wear tonight for Itachi's party into getting accepted to Konoha University (which is just as hard as getting accepted to Harvard or Yale). Why is she going to the party?

Well it all started yesterday evening when she was tutoring Itachi's adorable tsundere little brother Sasuke in Calculus 2; yes Sasuke is still in junior high, but his mother Mikoto Uchiha, thought that Sasuke needed to be challenged in advanced math, so she searched up Math tutors for him and thus Izumi was chosen to become his tutor. Right now is her third year tutoring Sasuke.

Anyways, Sasuke requested – more like demanded she come to his big brother's party, while blushing. Seeing her student cutely blush like that, Izumi easily gave in.

Now we're back in the present; after 5 minutes Izumi takes out a pair of regular denim jeans; not skinny jeans or baggy jeans, just regular denim jeans, lavender shirt with umbrella sleeves and the length of her shirt flows beneath her knees, and finally she takes out her new pair of one inch cream colored heels and white ankle socks.

After changing into her clothes, Izumi takes a look in the mirror and grabs a comb to set part her hair to the side, once she draws the line in her milk chocolate colored lock she grabs a brush to smooth them. Once she finishes doing that she grabs a couple of bobby pins to keep her hair back. After setting her hair, she takes a final look in the mirror and lets out a relieved sigh.

She grabs Itachi's wrapped present and puts it in her simple black handbag, grabs her house keys, turns off the lights and makes it out the front the door, once she steps out of her house she locks the door and begins walking to Sasuke and Itachi's mansion.

If you're wondering where her parents are, the answer is that they're at a vacation in Suna and won't return in another 2 weeks. She didn't want to go despite her parents insisting, she simply told them that they deserved to enjoy their time together as a couple. Her mother's name is Hazuki Uchiha and her father's name is Ikari Genzo. Her father is actually a history teacher at the High School Izumi went to, which was Akatsuki High School and her mother is an Astrophysicist. So that technically makes Izumi half Uchiha. Luckily Izumi's good friend from her High School Kisame Hoshigaki would be there too, so she wouldn't feel awkward around Itachi and his friends from KBA (Konoha Boys Academy). Izumi was also familiar with Itachi and Sasuke's uncle Obito Uchiha, who was her Political Science teacher when she was in the tenth grade. At least there were going to be two people she was familiar with there. Did we mention that Hazuki Genzo and Mikoto Uchiha are also good friends? Hazuki actually agreed with Sasuke for Izumi attending Itachi's party, and coerced her daughter to dress up nicely!

After 10 minutes of walking Izumi finally arrives at the front gates, and is allowed inside by the security guards. She cautiously walks in the front garden of the mansion until she reaches the ornate front door.

Taking a deep breath she gives a knocks on the door. After 30 seconds the door is opened by a woman in a gorgeous navy blue gown that had fitted sleeves and exposed midway on her back, and there were also real silver studs stitched on the gown, that Izumi thought for a moment she was gazing at the night sky. For jewelry she was wearing a pair of sapphire droplets with silver for earrings and a matching locket to go with them. The makeup was on point too, it didn't even look like she was wearing any! That woman was the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan; Lady Mikoto Uchiha.

"Izumi-chan!" The deceptively young looking mother gasps at Izumi's outfit.

"Oh dear, didn't my son tell you to dress up fancy?"

"No Obasan, Sasuke-chan only told me to come today for Itachi-san's party, and I assumed I could dress casually." Izumi explains looking confused. She honestly thought she looked decent.

"Good grief, that child of mine." Mikoto rolls her eyes thinking about how to scold her youngest son.

"Well come on inside dear, I'm going to show you your guestroom as well." Mikoto tells her taking her hand and bringing her inside their house- correction, mansion.

"Wait, guestroom?" Izumi asks, now shocked.

"Oh, yes your mother called me and said that you will be staying here with us until your parents return from their vacation! It's going to be great having another female in the house!" Mikoto says excitedly, and she continues, "After the party is done, I'll send one of my sons with you to your home so you can pack enough clothes and other vital things- in the meantime…"

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The angry Matriarch yells for her son to come down. After 30 seconds, an irritated thirteen year old with duck shaped hair and bangs' covering his face comes down in a navy blue tuxedo with a matching tie and dress shoes.

"What did I do now mother?" The preteen asks with his hands in tuxedo jacket pockets.

"Why didn't you tell Izumi this was going to be a formal party?!" Mikoto asks him with a hand on her hip.

"I thought she'd know to dress up formally." Sasuke murmured.

"Well since the party doesn't start official until 9, you are going to take her to your aunt and uncle's house, tell aunty Uruchi to give Izumi-chan a whole new makeover, and you both will come with them. Is that understood young man?" Mikoto demands.

"Yes mother." Sasuke sighs, knowing there's no way out.

"Good boy." She tells him with a smirk.

X

X

"I'm really sorry for dragging you in this Sasuke-chan." Izumi tells Sasuke while they walk towards his aunt and uncle's house.

"Let's just hurry with this, so we can arrive before my mother gets even more worried." Sasuke tells her, as they speed up walking. If anyone were to witness the stoic prodigy talking comfortably with a girl, they would be baffled. The thing is, Izumi isn't just any girl, sure in the beginning when she became his tutor, he didn't get along well with her because she was a girl and wasn't his Nissan. But overtime Sasuke could only be impressed with her vast knowledge in the field of Mathematics and with her ability to make him understand all the concepts of Pre-Algebra, Algebra 1, Geometry, and Algebra 2 in only 3 years! Not even Itachi would have the time to tutor him because of the additional responsibilities he has as the heir of their family dojo and Sharingan Firm.

"To be honest with you," Sasuke pauses for a moment as if thinking to choose the right words to say to her, "I also agree with your parents sending you to stay with us, because your neighborhood isn't exactly a safe place for anyone to live alone." He tells her with a faint blush forming on his cheeks. At seeing this, Izumi inwardly squeals in delight, for how far she and Sasuke had gotten in being comfortable around each other. To her, Sasuke is the closest thing to a little brother she can ever ask for.

After a couple of minutes later they finally arrive at Teyaki and Uruchi Uchiha's big villa. Sasuke knocks at a fancy golden embroidered door with the Uchiha fan brazened right on the top middle.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, Izumi-chan, come in, come in. Your mother texted me earlier, and you won't have to wait long. Why don't you and Teyaki help your selves with some of my black tea, while I take this dear with me upstairs for a makeover." Uruchi ushers them promptly and grabs Izumi upstairs to her sewing room. Sasuke nods at his aunt and takes a seat next to his uncle who was reading the local newspaper.

X

X

When the two women arrive to the extravagant walk in closet to Uruchi's sewing room, Izumi gasped at the hundreds and hundreds of dresses she saw. They were kimonos, qipaos, ao dais, hanfus, hanboks, tube dresses, low v-necks, sarees, ball gowns, evening dresses, maxis, summer dresses, abayas, kebayas, skirts, spaghetti straps, lacey dresses, so much more! This was like a mini mall.

"Ah! That is the one." Uruchi tells her, walking towards the section of were the evening dresses were hung. A couple of seconds later, Uruchi presents her an off shoulder plum colored evening gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was simple, but Izumi knew it was expensive.

"Ano, Obasan, I don't think-"

"Consider this as Teyaki and mine's gift for you, it's yours." Uruchi tells her. Izumi tries her best to control her tears now.

"Arigato." She hugs the old woman, who warmly returns it.

"Now go change, so I can make your hair and put makeup on you."

"Hai." She softly replies.

After 15 minutes of dressing up, Uruchi made a side fish braid, and did subtle makeup, Izumi comes downstairs to the living room earning a fatherly smile from Teyaki and a nod of approval from Sasuke. After that, Izumi, Sasuke, Uruchi, and Teyaki walk back to the mansion, which they arrive at exactly 9 pm sharp.

When they arrive, Mikoto this time has a pleased expression towards Izumi.

"Ojisan, Obasan, thank you for coming." Mikoto tells them. After the elderly couple get settled Mikoto takes Sasuke to the side for a moment.

"Tell your brother that Izumi's here." She whispers to him, they both give each other identical smirks. "Yes mother." And at that, the preteen goes up to the large staircase, to bring the guest of honor down to meet his crush of three years.

X

X

Of all the things Itachi Uchiha is nervous about to do; is to tell the girl he's been crushing on for over 3 years. The minute his mother told him that Izumi Genzo was going to be Sasuke's math tutor, he came down to see what she'd look and just like that he was twitterpated (from Bambi) at the sight of her ethereal beauty.

Itachi comes out of the shower and hurriedly puts on his black boxers, while grabbing a towel to dry his hair. He puts on some deodorant, and then shaves his stubble carefully. Honestly, the only reason he didn't argue with his mother about the party was because he would finally see Izumi look beautiful, not that her regular look isn't a sight he enjoys to see. And with the help of her friend Kisame; who he easily became good friends with, he knows enough about Izumi's likes and dislikes. Itachi one time questioned Kisame if he had a crush on Izumi, to which earned him an appalled look.

"No way man, that girl's too smart for me, you know I have my eyes set on someone else." At hearing that, Itachi felt oddly relieved. After freshening up, Itachi puts on a pair of new black trousers, his signature necklace, a brown belt , and a black button shirt to which he purposely leaves the top two open, just so he can see her blush. Itachi would always feel a sense of male pride whenever she thought he wouldn't see her blush at the sight of him; the thought made his lips curl.

His musings were interrupted when he heard a knock.

"Come in." Itachi said when tucking his shirt underneath his toned six packs. The person who comes in is none other than Sasuke, and he's…smirking?

"Why are you smirking Sasuke?" Itachi asks confused.

"Hn. She's here." After seeing the smug face on his little brother's face Itachi eyes subtly dilate.

X

X

When Itachi descends down the stairs he's greeted with smiles and praise from his friends and family members; but all of that is irrelevant to him, he doesn't plan to waste this last opportunity to tell her. He knows she's going to stay for another two weeks here in the mansion, so he plans to tell her now that way he can take her out on a date tomorrow, hopefully.

When he finds her, he loses his cool upon seeing how gorgeous she looked, and he sees her talking with Kisame while Sasuke and Shisui are bickering about some character named L from Death Note.

When he approaches the pair, he suppresses the urge to run away like a shy prepubescent schoolboy. "Kisame can I borrow her for five minutes?" he asks him, which earns him a confused look from Izumi.

X

X

Izumi follows him to the balcony upstairs where coincidentally it's also a full moon. How romantic to confess under the full moon, right?

When they arrive Izumi feels her small hand wrapped protectively in Itachi's large, masculine hands and she hears him clear his throat.

"Izumi I-"

"I know." She smiles at him and gives him a quick chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"H-How?" He asks blushing.

"I've known for a long time." She tells him smiling. At hearing that, he smirks. 'I guess Kisame was right about her being too smart.'

And then he leans down and cups her jaw and moved to kiss her deeply, slow and moving; relishing every second. Izumi was simply speechless and flustered at the amount of passion Itachi showed her in just one kiss.

"Let's head back before I lose control." Eyes half-lidded and smirking down at her while his arms were wrapped around her hips.

When they head back inside they see Shisui, Kisame, and Sasuke smirking at them.

"What took you guys 7 minutes?" Kisame asks.

"I guess I had 7 minutes in heaven with Izumi." He tells them and boldly kisses her cheek in front of them

***X***

 **Well that's a wrap for 7 Minutes in Heaven! I hope all you ItaIzu shippers enjoyed this, as well as Sasuke and Izumi's relationship. To be honest, if the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen, I can see Sasuke warmed up to Izumi by the time he becomes a Genin. Genin Sasuke to a certain extent reminds me of own little brother, that's why I had so much fun writing this story!**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


End file.
